


【成九】sex之后应该做什么

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 1





	【成九】sex之后应该做什么

和人sex完之后应该要做什么？我不知道，生理课上只教了我们要在做爱的时候使用安全套，不仅是异性，还有同性，为了安全，除此之外教的还有一些安全的性交姿势，我努力回想着生理课上的场景，发现自己除此之外根本想不出来其他的。  
的确，生理课上几乎没有人会认真在听，躁动的青春题男孩女孩们面对着教员在讲台上讲述的知识和播放的ppt ,脑袋里只会心猿意马地想着些有的没的东西——至少我是这样的，我得坦白承认，这没什么好觉得羞耻的，没有什么比在某一天醒来的时候眼前还晃动着你总是亲亲热热喊着“哥”的人潮红的脸，发现内裤一片潮湿更加难跨过的坎了——所以，所以此刻我真的想不出来除了廷祐哥之外的任何东西了。  
如果有的话，我努力从我的脑袋里回忆起一点画面，或者记下屏幕上正在放映的ppt上的文字内容，但老实说，如果你喜欢的人——更进一步的说，你想和他发生这个世界上所有情侣之间应该发生的事情的人正趴在你旁边的座位上睡觉——你是真的什么都不会想起来的，所以，此刻除了廷祐哥趴在我旁边的桌子上熟睡的侧脸之外，我是真的什么都想不起来。  
我觉得这十分情有可原，这是人之常情，对吧？更何况——   
很可爱，如果此时你要我评价的话我只会脱口而出一句这个，真的超级可爱的我们廷祐哥的侧脸，头发睡的有点乱糟糟的，脸颊的肉鼓鼓囊囊地堆在手臂上，挤出来一点，像是吃夹心饼干的时候有时会拿到挤压过度有一半奶油在外面的那种。  
很香，很甜的夹心饼干，让我很想尝一口的我们廷祐哥的脸颊的味道，或者可以的话，哥熟睡的时候微微张开来的粉红色的嘴唇也会很想尝一口。  
这种时候我一般都在发呆，可以和廷祐哥一起上课的时间里，反正也是不那么重要的公共课，哥会在上课之前告诉我这节课他的计划，好好地睡上一觉或者是写作业，要么就是打游戏，反正都这样的，我呢，就是哥最忠诚的把风的人。  
只是大部分情况下我根本没有空关心老师的眼神是不是投向我们这里，而是在认真的，痴迷的盯着廷祐哥的脸颊，那可比快要谢顶的教员好看多了。  
真的好可爱啊，我在自言自语，当然，面对着清醒的廷祐哥的时候我还没有这么大的胆子对着他说，说哥好可爱，可以亲哥吗？我不敢，我当然不敢，比起告白失败连作为哥的弟弟陪他一起上课顺便握着哥的手的机会都没有，勇敢地和廷祐哥告白之后说不定可以做更多想做的事情这种，好像是更加需要勇气的。  
郑成灿当然不是胆小鬼，我想，我只是在这种事情上和所有人一样有点迟疑和犹豫而已。  
所以哥突然被点到名的时候我过了好几秒才反应过来，手忙脚乱地没有把哥推醒反而是自己站起来说了“到！”  
“你到底在想什么哇”  
哥下了课之后伸着懒腰醒过来，反正周围都不是我们系的同学，也没有人认识我们到底谁是谁，趴在我肩膀上哼哼唧唧地说自己睡的脖子很痛。  
下次哥可以睡在我胳膊上，当然了腿上也行——我是很想这么说的，但是不是太露骨了一点？所以没有——“要帮哥捏一捏吗？”  
用的虽然是问句但我已经把手放在了哥的背脊上，我们廷祐哥瘦削的脊背线条也是那么漂亮，像是雕塑家用心雕刻出来的一样，虽然哥会因为这样的称赞害羞，小声的推辞这样的话语，说着没有啦，不是啦这样的话语，但是我知道的，哥的身体是真的很漂亮。  
就像哥的脸蛋一样漂亮。  
“大家不是都说我们长得像嘛”  
漂亮的廷祐哥毫无防备的就那样把脖子很顺从的靠在我的手臂上，我在替哥揉捏着因为长时间不动而郁结起来的肌肉，哥的喉结，我盯着那里看——毕竟如果这样盯着哥的嘴巴或者眼睛看的话，哥一定是会察觉的——甚至哥的喉结也是这么的小巧又可爱。  
正如我所说的，我们廷祐哥身上的每一处都像是被预先设定了名为“漂亮”的关键词后才被降生于这个世界上的，可以被我一把握住的手腕，或者是脚踝，在哥课上睡的模模糊糊的时候默默伸过去的话，哥就会自动地跟随着热量的来源，把手充满信赖地塞进我的手掌里面。  
我熟悉廷祐哥身上我所能观察到的每一寸皮肤每一块凸起，甚至也许哥自己都没有注意到的他鼻尖上的痣或者是他胳膊上不小心划破的伤口所留下来的愈合的凸起，这些都是组成我对廷祐哥的了解的拼图碎片，而将它们完整的拼接起来的话，大概就是硕大的“无论哪里都是完美的漂亮的廷祐哥”这样的字样。  
真是可爱到要疯掉了，不止一次的对着哥的手指握起来的时候凸起的骨节我这样想着，然后把哥的手更牢地抓住。  
我这样跟哥说，“说不定老师也会以为我们是兄弟的，没有关系”  
其实我心里也没有底，但反正是最后一节课了，没有关系，只是哥还在那里嘟嘟囔囔地说你真是个疯子耶。  
好可爱，就算被哥说是个疯子我也只觉得是称赞，这样的夸奖也只是让我在心里默默念着，睡的脸颊红彤彤的站在那里收拾着书包，把刚才课上我无聊的用来乱画的草稿纸一张一张整齐的码好的廷祐哥，鼻尖也很可爱，眼睫毛也很可爱，耳朵上的绒毛也很可爱。  
当然了，哥嘟起来的嘴唇当然是最可爱的。  
这么可爱的哥在我的按摩结束之后还意犹未尽地把手停留在他的皮肤上依然毫无知觉地看着我问怎么了，我没有办法直接了当地告诉他说廷祐哥抱歉我们得过一会再走，原因是我听见哥刚才被我按摩的时候的叫声勃起了，现在没有办法动，那样的话哥一定会受到惊吓吧。  
受到惊吓了的哥会往我的怀里躲的，这是过去的经验告诉我的，但是我不能确定的是哥在听说我因为他的缘故而勃起了之后会不会躲进我的怀里，那样的话他应该能知道我勃起的时候是什么样的。  
老实说，哥和我之间也并不是没有赤裸相见过，洗完澡被热水蒸的迷迷糊糊走出来的哥和我擦肩而过的时候差点要晕过去，是我扶住了哥，那次是我们第一次认识，比我高一级的足球社团的前辈廷祐哥，抓着我的胳膊站起来之后说谢谢你，他看着我的眼睛的时候嘴巴张着，在之后熟悉了以后无论怎么看都属于犯规级别可爱的兔子牙咬着嘴唇，就那样看着我。  
我觉得那样的情况下真的很难不记住哥的模样。  
然后呢，在社团活动上再一次遇见的时候我跑过去和哥打招呼，“有人说我和哥很像，所以想看看哥长什么样。”  
理所当然的这样站在廷祐哥的面前，正在把饼干塞进嘴巴里的哥一脸莫名的看着我，“我叫郑成灿”  
很礼貌的对哥伸出了手，“哥喊我成灿就好了”  
“唔？”  
有点愣神的廷祐哥抬着眼睛看我，那大概是我的心第二次跳动的这么剧烈，过了一会慢吞吞地用纸巾把手指擦干净了才和我握了握手。  
用“和廷祐哥长得很像的后辈”这样的名头和哥搭上了话，然后逐渐亲近起来，是我后来无论怎么想都觉得非常明智的一个举动。  
只是当然了，我当然是不满足于只做和哥长得像的后辈的，只是一直黏着哥当然是不够的，想要做的事情还有很多，想和哥牵手，拥抱，接吻，去很多很多的地方创造会议，当然了，还有做爱，每个人都会想要和自己喜欢的人做的事情当中一定会包含的这一项的事情，这些都很想要去做。  
“...啊？”  
说实话，我也从来没有想到过自己会在这样的场合下把自己想要做的事情就这样说出来，站在买炒年糕的摊子面前说出的这些话。  
老板娘听见了吗？应该没有吧，咕嘟咕嘟正在冒出这样嘈杂声音的锅子旁边，我对着廷祐哥说出了的心里话，而我们廷祐哥的反应也让我知道了，他的胆子比我想象当中的应该要稍微大一点的，那么下次我可以和哥一起去玩鬼屋之类的吗？也许是经历了巨大的冲击之后我的脑子眼下已经是一片空白了，以至于甚至开始有功夫想这些有的没的。  
好想拉着哥在鬼屋里走的时候在哥害怕的时候把哥给牢牢地抱住啊。  
“可以抱哥吗？”  
大概是真的今天我的脑袋被外星人挟持了吧，随便吧不管了，正所谓破罐子破摔，反正都已经对着哥的脸说出来想要和哥做爱这样毫无廉耻的话语了，而我们廷祐哥不知道是不是真的被吓傻了总之就是没有什么表情的凝固了一样的看着我，这让我有了说出接下来的这些话。  
反正总归最差就是没有朋友的做嘛，“想和哥做这些事情很久了”  
我看着哥，既然是疯子的话就应该有点疯子的样子吧，郑成灿，反正都已经说出来了，那么至少在说这些下流话的时候应该要直视着哥的眼睛继续说下去，才有一点刚才哥吐槽我说是个疯子的样子吧？抓着哥的手好像是有点用劲了，因为哥歪着脑袋看了我一眼说成灿啊，手好痛。  
“在这里吃吗两位？”  
适时地装好了食物提醒我们的老板娘，真是出现的时机非常好，而廷祐哥的反应也是愣了一下之后有点为难的看着我，“有点饿了诶”  
什么意思啊这是？我看着廷祐哥，终于后知后觉地开始感觉到紧张了起来。“能不能吃完了再去找宾馆啊？”  
没有错，正是这样的，我们廷祐哥在听完我简直就是和疯子没有什么区别的真情告白之后的反应正是这样镇定的迷人，万事万物都比不上吃饭和睡觉重要，这是廷祐哥在日常生活中早已通过点点滴滴告诉我的他的准则。  
“不吃吗成灿？”  
在晚风里冒着热气的炒年糕，被哥用勺子挖起之后还很体贴的吹凉了送到了我嘴边的炒年糕，和平常哥和我一块吃东西的时候完全一致的流程让我不由得思考，哥的想法究竟是什么呢？  
“就是可以的意思啊”  
非常结实的一勺子的年糕，如果没有这么烫的话就更好了。  
我不是在指责哥没有把它们在完全吹凉之后就塞进我的嘴里，而是认为这完全是这些年糕为什么这么不容易吹凉所导致的错误，换句话说，这是这些年糕的错误，“现在去宾馆吗？”  
所以哥这样问我的时候我差点没把肺给咳出来，一半是因为年糕实在是太烫了，另一半的原因当然是因为我有点被如此快速的进展速度给吓到了。  
正是因为这样快速的进展才会让我手足无措，毕竟我早就做好了会默默地以“和廷祐哥长得挺像的那小子”这样的身份在哥身边晃荡上再几年的准备，而不是，而不是就这样精神恍惚地跟着哥一起走进了宾馆。  
“成灿？”  
站在我面前嘟着嘴看着我的哥，有点无语地和手上拿着的安全套搏斗了一会之后终于转过头来看了看我，正在床沿上发着呆的我，“你会弄吗？”  
当然，我的意思是，这一切我当然都是非常非常熟悉的，如何拥抱，如何接吻，如何在廷祐哥情动的时候抚摸他的身体，虽然我在生理课上几乎根本什么都没有听过，但当真正的置身于这样的情境下，我想，这是完全可以无师自通的。  
特别是当哥有点迷茫的在流出眼泪之后，用红通通的眼睛盯着我看的时候，应该做的当然就是亲吻和拥抱，抱住我们哭起来也很漂亮的廷祐哥，亲上他湿润的嘴唇，然后轻轻地在他出神的时候喊他的名字。  
“廷祐哥”  
那么又回到了这个问题上来了，在sex完了之后究竟应该做什么呢？因为流泪以及出汗而几乎要脱水的哥，在被我捞起来喝了些水之后就是这样半梦半醒地躺在枕头上，喊他的话也只是哼哼唧唧地回答着。  
是不满吗还是什么？这样的焦虑当然是会存在的，我刚才对哥做了些什么？对着翻过身露出埋在被窝里的身体上明显是我弄出来的痕迹的时候，还是会有点抱歉的，但就算哥现在爬起来骂我是个狗崽子一样的疯子的话我也会老实承认，如果有下次的话可能还会弄出更多的痕迹。  
——不过那样的话哥真的会揍我也说不一定，那么为了避免这样的事情发生，下一次——如果还可以有下一次，不过我想当然是会有的——的话，我一定会好好克制在哥的身上留下这么多属于我的痕迹的行为。  
毕竟，哥说了，“真的很痛啊成灿”  
但是哥的锁骨也很可爱，乳头也很可爱，甚至是胳膊内侧白白的软软的肉也很可爱，真的很难控制住自己，就像是圈画领地那样，真是恨不得所有人都知道廷祐哥是我的了，是属于我郑成灿的了。  
如果能给哥挂上属于我的牌子就好了。  
而现在，比起无念无想的贤者时间来说的话眼下我更多的好像是想要继续抱着哥的，抱着我们虽然个子很高但是缩起来也是小小一团的哥，抱着我们有点不舒服的时候会哼唧地像是最最可爱的小动物一样的哥，抱着我们就算是眼睛都要睁不开了地躺着也超漂亮的哥。  
总之就是尴尬的情绪对我来说是完全可以忽略的，我只是想好好地和我们廷祐哥呆在一快而已。  
我小声地喊现在和我被困在同样处境当中的另一个人，他和我一样此刻正躺在这张床上，这张质量不是太好的，动作幅度大一点就能听见床垫中间的钢丝嘎嘣嘎嘣响起来的床上，他在想什么？我在喊着他的名字的时候脑袋里这样想着，然后转过头去看他。  
然后我看见廷祐哥的脸，一张我很熟悉的，就算我闭着眼睛也能准确地在触碰到的一瞬间就说出这是我们廷祐哥的脸，此刻正什么表情也没有的，以我非常熟悉的正在发呆的表情正在放空着。  
于是我的心一下子就放回到了它原本应该安稳呆着的地方。  
也许的确有些东西是需要在课堂上去学习的，譬如说数学物理的公式的运用，或者是国文书中文章的意思，但这些，我想，这些，是可以无师自通的。  
比如在和喜欢的人sex了之后应该做些什么，我想，大概就是好好地抱住我们廷祐哥，在他有点困了的时候摸摸他被我牢牢抓住的手掌，然后跟他说哥，晚安。  
这样就可以了。


End file.
